Many of the conventional suspensions used in strollers use a spring or the like interposed between the chassis and wheel of the stroller. In such conventional suspensions, the elasticity of the spring is utilized to absorb mainly shocks from irregularities or small undulations of the road surface when the stroller travels on the road.
However, all the road surfaces on which the stroller is used are not flat or have such small undulations or irregularities. Many roads are largely undulating, winding and bumpy. Some roads have steps. In addition, all indoor passages and ways are not free from steps, large or small. Namely, the conventional suspension mechanism to absorb only the shocks from small undulations or irregularities cannot enable the stroller to override or go over steps, so the stroller cannot be manipulated smoothly at an emergency. In these situations, a suspension mechanism has been demanded which is adapted to assure a stable travel of a stroller on road surface undulations, large or small, namely, to effectively absorb shocks transmitted through the wheels from bumpy road surfaces or steps.
Accordingly, the present invention has an object to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a stroller suspension which is adapted to assure a comfortable, stable travel of the stroller even on a bumpy or stepped road surface.
The present invention has an another object to provide a stroller provided with a shock absorbing device (frame suspension mechanism) to effectively absorb shocks from large road surface undulations.
The present invention has a still another object to provide a stroller provided with a shock absorbing device (wheel suspension mechanism) to effectively absorb shocks from small road surface undulations.